Pure White Memories
by Ookumo-Sora
Summary: ONESHOT english assignment... i wrote a fanfic. some complex wordings, it was a vocab essay. hakus life story till... some point. idk. hehe. i suck at summaries. rated T, just to be safe. some references to yucky things. not THAT kind of yucky.


I wrote this as an assignment for English class. It was a vocab paragraph/essay, so some of the words are a little complex. That shouldn't really matter, though.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. (if i did, haku never would have died.)

* * *

It had been ten years now. Ten long years since his father had gone berserk upon finding out that his mother had a Kekkei Genkai and killed, dismembered, and burned her body. Then he had turned to him. Haku revived the excruciating pain of the blade against his neck and shivered. He relived the moment when he lost control of his powers, and the next thing he knew, his father was gone too. Both of Haku's parents had died within an hour. 

Haku remembered being scared and not knowing what to do. He fled his family's little hovel and became a maladjusted orphan living on the streets, dressed in rags, incongruous to all the upper and middle class people that walked by. He used to feel so sad, so depressed. No one needed him anymore. He was, as much as he hated to admit it, useless. How pathetic that seemed now.

Haku thought of the fateful winter day, so long ago, when he was floundering through the snow, muttering quietly to himself and fixated on finding food. He had been especially disheartened that day, as he hadn't eaten in three days, and the fact that the owner of the land he was trespassing on could come home any minute didn't help.

That was when Zabuza had entered his life. Seeming to appear out of nowhere, he had handed Haku a small loaf of bread, which had seemed like a delicacy after three days of hunger. Haku recalled thinking, "What a nice, compassionate man! He must be a philanthropist!" Oh, how wrong he was. Zabuza was a compulsive murderer, known for his famous "silent killing" and the fact that he had killed his entire class in ninja school at the age of ten. Most of his money was graft money that he had earned by working for criminals, outlaws, and other bad men. On top of all that, he was so antagonistic that you couldn't say anything without him disagreeing. But he could be very nice and caring sometimes, Haku had learned after spending a few days with him. Most importantly, he had needed Haku, wanted Haku. That was all that mattered. Even if he was just a weapon to help Zabuza cause even more trouble, it was better than being nothing.

Haku had trained with Zabuza. He reminisced the times when Zabuza had helped him learn to control his Kekkei Genkai. He recalled how proud they both were when Zabuza said he was done training. He was ready to truly be Zabuza's weapon. Haku had become mostly nocturnal, as since they were rouge ninja that were wanted wherever they went, it was safer to travel at night and lie low during the day.

Haku really didn't like being a murderer for a living. There was a little alarm going off in his head, telling him it was bad. He knew it subconsciously, too. But Zabuza was all he had left, and he didn't want to be alone again. One time in his life was enough. He hated that depressing feeling of being useless. He hated thinking that the world would be better off without him. He hated being abandoned, hated being a hungry, cold, unwanted street orphan with no clothes, food, or home. Haku had to stay with Zabuza. Even if it meant that his life would all be a big prevarication. It was still better than what he had before.

"HAKU!" The loud bellow made Haku come back to Earth, and right on time, too. Haku skidded to a stop and swerved around the tree he had nearly collided with. He could feel his cheeks turning bright red. He had let Zabuza down with his daydreaming. A weapon wasn't supposed to need to be told what to do. They were supposed to do it themselves. Haku looked around. He knew his cheeks were getting even redder than they already were as he became more and more mortified. They had reached the edge of the forest. Last he remembered, they had just entered it. Had he been daydreaming the whole time? "S-s-sorry, Zabuza," he stammered. "As long as you're not hurt, it's okay," Zabuza replied, his voice softening. Haku nodded. He was fine. They jumped off the tree they were standing in.

As the two of them dropped to the ground, Haku smiled to himself. Together they entered the forest, together they left the forest. Together they would always be, even when Zabuza reached his dreams of ruling the Water Country.

Haku wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Reviews would be yummy.


End file.
